Don't Forget
by The sKapegoat
Summary: Ivan -Russia- calls to say that he's visiting, unexpectedly, in Canada. How will Matthew -Canada- react to the "scary" larger male being in his home? Russia-x-Canada yaoi. Lemons later on maybe. Don't read if you don't like. Normal Names used!
1. Russia's Coming!

"If I said that I had been expecting this from him, I really would be lying, Kumajirou…" Matthew admitted, looking down at the white bear that he held so closely, the shock having not yet settled in. "Russia… Ivan… I-I never thought he'd try to come to Canada… Usually he's too occupied with Lithuania or Poland…" He said, reaching up to straighten his glasses, hands trembling as he pinched at the frame weakly. "He… I don't really like Russia… He's just too… Scary…"

"Who are you…?" Kumajirou asked, little bear head tilting a bit to the side.

"I'm… Canada… Your owner…" Matthew muttered, eyes darkening in depression. Finally, Matthew sighed and let his head hang in defeat. It was like no one recognized him… He was either a ghost or he was confused for America, his eccentric brother. Alfred… That was America's representative's real name.

"Stephen doesn't even know he's coming!" Matthew soon shouted, jumping out of his chair and running to the door. "Wait! The phone…" He said, swallowing to try to get the lump out of his throat. He walked over to the phone and dialed the number for the Prime Minister's personal line. He let it ring a few times before beginning to feel a little despaired.

"What if he doesn't answer…?" Matthew muttered, face clouding with fear. Finally, he picked up, and Matthew began to speak, words flying out of his mouth, clearly showing his panic. "R-Russia! Ivan is- He's coming! He called me thirty minutes ago!" His blue eyes were wide and beginning to tear up.

Matthew listened to his advisor, biting his lip as he was told to give the other good hospitality and to see if he couldn't get a little information out of him about what exactly he wants.

"B-But it's Russia! Can't you send someone over here? I can't be alone with him…!" Matthew insisted, only to hear the Prime Minister, Stephen Harper, laugh. "What's so funny?" Matthew gasped out, face turning red with embarrassment.

"What would Russia want with Canada? Hm? Just relax. It's probably only a trade invitation again. Russia and Canada are at peace, don't worry." Stephan said calmly, laughter still in his voice.

Matthew would have responded but he couldn't… Stephen had hung up. A soft beeping soon sounded in Matthew's ear. He dropped the phone onto its hook and looked at a spot on the wall with despair. This wasn't fair… Russia was big and powerful… They were always so competitive and cruel and strange… How could Matthew be expected to calmly handle this?

Then it dawned on him… Maybe Stephen didn't want to send anyone else over because he was afraid that Ivan would do something to them! Better to sacrifice one rather than more… Matthew was a Martyr! How could his Prime Minister do this to him!

Matthew leaned against the wall, face clearly showing his despair. "Why…" He said, holding his head as he slid down the wall to sit down. He felt sick, stomach turning and twisting into knots that hurt. Why did Ivan have to be coming to him NOW? Of all times! Couldn't the Russian at least call in advance and not when he was already on his way?

Matthew sighed, taking his glasses off and pinching his temples. "What am I going to do…"

Kumajirou's head turned to look at the Canadian. "Who…?"

Matthew looked up and frowned. "With Ivan… I-I don't even know what he likes to eat so how am I supposed to have anything made or do anything very hospitable, like Mister Prime Minister wants…?" Matthew stopped for a moment.

Really, what DID he know about Russia? About Ivan in particular? Now that he really sat down and thought about it… He knew hardly anything about Ivan, personally. He knew about trade with Russia, which was thriving, and that Russia and Canada had really had no problems with each other; at least, nothing substantial.

He almost felt bad now for not knowing anything really about Ivan. He almost felt like… He was doing what everyone else always did to him. Forgetting. He hardly even remembered the Russian's last name… Was it Braginski?

Matthew slowly wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. Maybe instead of getting all worked up he should just try to talk to Ivan… Maybe the other had something interesting to say. He would never know if he didn't at least try to listen. Matthew sighed and stood up.

He did know one thing! Ivan was fond of vodka!

'_A few drinks over a discussion wouldn't hurt.'_ Matthew thought, finally bringing himself to smile a little bit. "Kumajirou! I'll be back! I'm going to go pick up something for Russia!" He called, tucking his wallet into his pocket and jogging to get out of the house.

"What?" The bear seemed to mutter, before starring off into space once more.

It was chilly out… Maybe Matthew should have grabbed a light jacket but really, he hadn't thought about it. It was getting to be late fall, the maple leaves beginning to fall and ready for the cold winter. Winter was Matthew's favorite season… It was pretty… But he also liked spring and fall… Well any season really.

Matthew turned on his heel, entering the liquor shop. He snagged a bottle of 'Absolut' vodka and paid for it before hurrying home, smiling to himself. Maybe Ivan could suggest some good Russian dishes for them to try and make!

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as Matthew had thought after all…!

Matthew smiled, holding the bag against his chest before opening his house door using a hand and his hip. "Kumajirou~! I'm-…" Matthew froze in the doorway. A very tall, overly dressed, silvery haired male stood in his living room, scarf covering his mouth. A long and uncomfortable pause rolled out before Matthew spoke, voice next to inaudible.

"I-Ivan…"

* * *

A/N = There's always room for more Russia-x-Canada, yeah? Please review for me! I'll write more, I promise!


	2. Affection With A Dash Of Vodka

Ivan was not one to wait for anyone. A guide was supposed to meet him from Canada's foreign affairs group but when Ivan's plane landed, obviously, the man was late. That was fine by him though. Ivan had the address to Matthew's house and he easily had one of the receptionists call a cab for him.

He didn't need a tour guide just to get to one house.

The cab driver had given him a strange look upon hearing his thick accent, possibly misunderstanding his words. Finally, Ivan glared, an uncomfortable aura rolling out into the air from him. "I said… Take me to Mister Matthew Williams's home… This address… Immediately." He instructed, holding out a note and giving the driver one of his infamous smirks, which could scare anyone into doing as he said.

"Y-You got it…!" He said, snatching the paper and tapping the address into his GPS. Immediately he began to drive.

Ivan watched as the sites and passersby flashed by. Ivan saw couples, families, dogs… People who looked so happy. It seemed strange to him… That people could be so happy when there were so many menacing things that hung over their heads. Lies, debts, dangers of everyday life… But these people didn't look bothered in the least. Particularly, Ivan's eyes met a young male; blonde and running, glasses pushed against his nose.

"Matthew…" He muttered to himself bitterly. Wasn't Matthew supposed to wait for him? Maybe that's not how Canadian customs were, but one should at least be considerate. "Kol… Kolkol…" He subconsciously muttered, bringing a hand to run through his silvery hair.

The driver stopped and said, more to himself than to Ivan, "Looks like we're here…"

Ivan nodded and exited the car, reaching into the bag at his side to pull out a few gold coins. He plunged his hand through the driver's open window and opened his fingers. "This should cover the expenses, da?" He asked in a voice that practically screamed, 'Do _not_ decline.'

The driver gaped at the amount. Lucky day! A foreigner who couldn't convert money! "Y-Yeah… That's good. Thanks." He said smugly, snatching the amount out of the larger male's hand. "Have a good time~" He called before driving away without a second thought about it.

Ivan sighed and walked towards the house, taking the stairs two at a time for no better reason than that his legs were long enough. He hopped up them menacingly until he got to the door. He hovered there for a moment before tapping his fingernails on the glass window that was in the door. Satisfied that he had 'knocked,' the Russian reached for the door knob, turning it when his hand met the cool metal.

The door was unlocked, much to the silver-haired man's satisfaction. Matthew must have forgotten to lock it. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him and traipsing across the room. "Well furnished…" Ivan muttered, smiling a little. "Canada must be doing pretty well…" He said before hearing the door knob turn again. He whirred around just in time to see a young blonde step in the door calling out, _"Kumajirou~! I'm-"_

The blonde's eyes widened, the strange shade of blue-violet seeming all the brighter in shock. _"I-Ivan…"_ He seemed to whisper. The boy's nerve seemed to be lost, his posture declining a bit and his expression becoming slightly fearful.

Ivan smiled, lips perking up at the corners in some creepy way. "The door was unlocked… I knocked but since no one answered, I let myself in. I just got here…" He explained, moving out of the living room's doorway to welcome Matthew home. "I believe I saw you outside so I assumed that you were busy. I would wait here."

But that didn't put Matthew at any ease. There was still the problem of how in the world he got here so fast… But Matthew couldn't work up the nerve to ask. Instead he promptly held out the bagged bottle and said, in a quiet voice, "I-I was going out to get this for your arrival. I heard you liked vodka so I figured a few drinks over discussion wouldn't hurt." Matthew slowly lowered his arms. "But I wasn't exactly sure what brand you would like so I guessed… I've never really drank too much before so I'm not really up to par with what's good…"

'_So that's what he was running off to do…'_ Ivan thought, nodding mentally to himself. The boy was trying to be hospitable after all. "I think that whatever you picked will be fine…" He insisted. He thought about this situation for a moment, _'But if you haven't drank much before then vodka might not be a good idea for you…' _but he didn't voice any of this.

Matthew finally smiled a little. "Good… I was afraid that you wouldn't like it…" He sighed out. His strange, yet gorgeous, eyes soon met Ivan's own before faltering away a bit. "Um… Well… What was it you wanted to discuss?" He asked, blushing a little. "You came over here awful suddenly…"

Ivan nodded a little. "I see you are not one to chit-chat… So we should get down to the point." He said, straightening his scarf so that it was a little below his mouth. He didn't want to have Matthew misunderstand any of his speech because of his accent, let alone because of muffling.

Matthew nodded and stood a little straighter, shutting the door and stepping closer. "Y-Yes?" He asked after about a minute of silence.

Ivan nodded once more motioning for Matthew to have a seat before he started. After Matthew complied, he too sat down and looked Matthew dead center in the eyes, which really made the blonde uncomfortable. It was like Ivan was trying to look directly into Matthew's soul, as if searching for some sort of answer.

Ivan leaned forward. "My country… We have discussed this long and hard. Mother Russia wants to make a formal alliance with Canada. We recognize that you are coming forward and you are becoming a strong country. It would benefit us both to become allies. I know how you want to show yourself to the world… And not be confused for _Alfred_. This is an opportunity to make a name for yourself." Ivan smirked a little bit.

Matthew nearly stopped breathing. "A-An alliance!" He choked out. What would all of the other countries think if he agreed? Most of Canada's allies were in NATO, a group that Russia had practically proclaimed hate towards! If he agreed, wouldn't they all be mad at him? Oh God, and Alfred would kill him!

Ivan sensed Matthew's fear, though it wasn't hard since the poor blonde was nearly faded away. He reached out and laid a hand on Matthew's shoulder, bringing him back. "Russia would protect your country as if it were her own land… And I personally will make sure that you are fine. Russia can make sure that you are never forgotten again."

Matthew's eyes finally met Ivan's own deep violet orbs, hope and fear within his own.

Ivan knew he had him hooked. He just had to reel him in a little more. He reached out and took Matthew's hands in his own and got on his knees. "I take personal interest in you as well… Mattie… I know you are strong." He began, using a hand to brush a strand of Matthew's hair out of his eyes, twisting the longer, curled strand between his fingers. Matthew shuddered, feeling tingles wander up and down his spine from the sudden contact.

"I cannot see how anyone can confuse this lovely face for Alfred's… Your eyes are much prettier… And your expression is always kind and never so self-centered as his is." He rubbed his thumb over Matthew's lower lip, which was beginning to tremble. "You are delicate… And very shy, Mattie…" He cooed, trying his best to sound affectionate. "I've always noticed you. You're always so considerate of others that you allow them to step all over you, even when you clearly want to say something about the matter… Sometimes you don't get to speak at all during the world meetings because of this… But I do not want that for you anymore. I want you to have a voice, Mattie."

Matthew thought his heart would beat out of his chest and onto the floor if not for the fear of that kind of embarrassment… But surely the Russian could hear it, since it was beating so hard. Ivan knew this much! Now he felt truly horrible for not taking attention to the much larger male. But what was Ivan really suggesting? Matthew had never gotten this much attention in his entire life, and now there was a very powerful, and very good-looking man on his knees, touching him in loving ways that Matthew honestly had never experienced. It made Matthew crave more of it… But this was far too fast!

Matthew pulled back a little, opening his mouth to speak. "I-Ivan… I… I never knew you felt this way…" He tried to speak, but what could he say?

Ivan frowned. He was losing him! He sighed, deciding to step it up a little more. "Mattie… If our countries ally, then no one will forget you ever again… And then I can finally get closer to you. I've always wanted to be…" He explained, sealing the ordeal with a soft kiss on Matthew's cheek. Immediately the blonde turned bright red in the face.

"I-I-I…" Matthew stammered for a few moments before trying once more to speak, voice coming out weak and trembling. "W-We can make an alliance, i-if you really wanted to…"

Ivan smiled, placing a kiss firmly on Matthew's lips.

This boy was so easy to manipulate… Revenge on Yao would be all too easy. Matthew was so ignored that any attention aimed at wooing the poor child practically enslaved him, big beautiful eyes fluttering happily about the whole matter. It almost made the cold-hearted Russian feel bad for the blonde… Almost. But Ivan was not one to be swayed by pretty eyes and a cute face, even if this particular pretty face was completely innocent and child-like.

Matthew smiled weakly, eyes seeming to shine. "H-How about I pour some drinks?"

Ivan nodded, getting back in his chair. "That sounds lovely." He said, laying his head in his left hand, watching the other hurry out of the room and into the kitchen. This was too easy.

Matthew quickly sat the bottle of liquor on the counter, reaching up to grab two small glasses out of the cabinet. He sat them down and slowly ran his fingers over his lips, which were tingling. He giggled quietly, hugging himself tightly and blushing. He had never been kissed before… And it felt so good to be noticed like this! He couldn't help but to feel all giddy over it. Someone had noticed him, and had practically confessed feelings for him!

Quickly, Matthew opened the freezer and filled the cups half full with ice before popping open the bottle of vodka and pouring the glasses to the rim. He picked up the glasses in one hand, and the bottle in the other, trying hard not to spill any of it. He stepped into the living room and beamed at Ivan. "H-Here you go…" He said, holding out a glass after setting his own down on a side table.

Ivan took it and took a long swig before lowering the glass from his lips and smiling. "It isn't half bad… I should have you try some of my favorite sometime."

Matthew nodded and sipped at his, feeling the unusual sting burn his throat. "I'd like that…" He said before sipping again, finding that he both disliked, and yet, liked the taste.

Ivan watched as the boy drank up his glass, cheeks turning a slight pink. He chuckled a bit. "Looks like you're a bit of a light drinker… My Mattie…" He said, a single eyebrow cocking upwards. "I don't think you should have much more…"

Matthew smiled and laughed a little, shaking his head. "I-I'll be fine, Ivan~"

"Well… If you insist…" Ivan said, smirking.

* * *

A/N = Sorry it took so long. I really am a bum. x'D


	3. Hangovers

**( A/N – Please give more reviews! Dx I haven't wanted to post anything because of the lack of comments for the second chapter. There's mild sexual themes in this chapter… )**

* * *

Ivan couldn't believe how open Matthew got with a few drinks in him. As of this very moment Matthew was already half naked and waltzing around the house, singing spiritedly. Certainly he was a happy drunk, which was better than some other options. Ivan wasn't even buzzed was what really amused him. He'd drank double, if not triple what Matthew had.

Slowly, Ivan got to his feet, putting his hands into his pockets and smiling. "Matthew… Maybe I should help you to bed? You should take a drink of water to bed as well, my Mattie. You'll have one hell of a hangover." He advised, slowly reaching to snatch the blonde who was dancing by and to pull him into his arms. "Should I bed with you… Just to make sure that you'll be okay…?"

Matthew's knees locked tight when the handsome Russian pulled him so close. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster still as he was whispered to suggestively. His blue eyes fluttered and he blushed deeper than the drunkenness had already made him. "Bed with me…?" He asked, in an unintentionally eager voice. It was all he'd ever wanted wasn't it? A man to hold him in his bed… To make him his own? Everything just felt so right between them.

"Come on… I'll carry you." Ivan said, swooping the innocent blonde up and off of his feet. He carried him bridal style, pushing Matthew's bedroom door open with his hip and carefully holding the blonde so not to knock him. The gentleness was enough to send Matthew over the edge…

Matthew's lower lip trembled as he raised a hand underneath Ivan's neck, caressing the Russian's slightly squared off jaw line. It gained the attention of the silvery haired male, violet eyes meeting blue ones at the same moment that Matthew lifted his head up, causing their lips to meet.

Matthew closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck and crushing their lips tighter. Matthew tangled his fingers within the Russian's thick locks and moaned softly when he felt the other kiss back twice as hard, his tongue pushing the Canadian's lips apart. Matthew felt his groin heat up as their tongues twisted together, soft, hot, wet things rubbing at each other at every angle before the blonde submitted, allowing the larger male to fully explore Matthew's virginal mouth.

Ivan left Matthew breathless as his trembling body was lowered to the bed, Ivan soon on top of the smaller male. Ivan raised one knee between Matthew's slender legs and pressed gently at the growing tent that Matthew had. Ivan's lips found the taut flesh on Matthew's neck, licking and gently nibbling over the boy's racing pulse. It brought a strained moan from Matthew's lips, the boy now clinging to the Russian the best he could. Ivan couldn't help but to let out a little chuckle at how easily Matthew was submitting to this. He slowly unbuttoned Matthew's pants to give the raised member a little relief, and he grinned when he saw the thing poke straight upwards, arching slightly.

"Mattie…" He whispered to the shaking blonde who obviously was still a little nervous in his drunken state. He rocked his knee, rolling Matthew's sensitive testicles within his pants, bringing a sharp groan from deep within Matthew's chest.

"I-I can't!" Matthew whimpered, toes curling, still within his shoes.

"Mattie… Of course you can…" Ivan urged, before attacking the innocent Canadian boy's neck again, rocking his knee gently. He brought a rather large hand down to Matthew's already leaking head and swirled his fingers around it, letting the sticky substance cover his fingertips. "You're already dripping…" He commented, raising his hand and licking one of his fingertips with his sharp tongue.

Matthew just couldn't take it anymore though. It was obvious that Ivan was much more experienced than him, and that Matthew had never even successfully made himself cum. They were two on total opposite ends of the spectrum. "No…! I-Ivan, I really… I can't!" He tried to warn Ivan, but his warnings only ended in a high-pitched moan as his hot seed spattered out from himself. He shuttered, panting hard, blonde hair clinging to his sweaty face.

Ivan frowned as he felt the heat of Matthew's cum on his pants. He looked at Matthew who was falling asleep. Ivan couldn't help but to smile a bit at the boy's innocence.

* * *

The light hurt… He had a horrible headache. Matthew slowly opened his eyes, whimpering as the sunlight that was peeking through his curtains smacked him in the head. "W-What happened last night…?" Matthew whimpered, sitting up slowly and holding his head. Then he noticed that his pants were half way down his ass, cock hanging out.

Matthew gasped, covering himself with his blankets, as if he was disgusted to look at himself. What exactly had happened! He could remember kissing Ivan, and feeling Ivan kiss him back but other than that… Matthew really couldn't remember anything.

The knock at the door startled Matthew nearly out of his skin. "Y-Y-Yes?" He called out, voice scared.

Ivan peeked around the door, smiling a bit. "How are you feeling…? You had a little too much to drink last night. I brought you some pain killers and some breakfast. I ordered out since I really didn't know what to give you…" Ivan said, stepping inside, holding a tray, balancing everything on it. He sat the tray on the bed and leaned over to peck Matthew's forehead.

Matthew blushed and looked down, feeling a little despaired. How could he just give it up so easily? His virginity… The most important thing that he really had and it was taken away so easily. He brought his hands up to his head and closed his eyes, in despair.

"Mattie… What's wrong…?" Ivan asked, eyebrows furrowing. This wasn't good. He couldn't risk Matthew asking him to leave or anything like that. "Are you going to be sick?"

Matthew shook his head and sniffled. "W-What… What exactly happened last night…?" He asked, finally looking up at Ivan with teary eyes. "I mean… Did we really…?"

Ivan finally frowned. "You don't remember, Mattie…?" He asked, laying a hand on Matthew's thigh. When Matthew shook his head Ivan smiled a bit. "Is this what worked you up? … Mattie, we didn't actually do anything… You, uh… You fell asleep before anything major happened." He said, trying to comfort the distressed blonde.

Matthew blinked and looked away. So they really hadn't done anything? Just a little kissing? Matthew smiled, blushing. It wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"Just take these and eat this for me and rest a little more. Tomorrow I heard from some people at the diner that there's going to be a small fair on the other side of town… I wanted to take you." He explained, smiling a bit once more. He held out the tray, a gentle look in his eyes.

Matthew smiled and took the tray, feeling his head throb again. "Thank you so much…"

"Mattie… It is nothing, da." Ivan said, standing up and walking out of the bedroom. He shut the door quietly behind him.

Matthew looked over by the corner and blushed. How long had that vase of sunflowers been there?

* * *

Ivan sat in the chair looking out the window into Matthew's little vegetable garden. He chuckled lowly to himself as he read the text he'd gotten a few minutes ago. It seemed that Yao was just beginning to miss him.

"_Ivan, where are you? Listen I'm sorry for what I did, but you really need to come here to talk it over. I need to talk to you."_

Ivan began tapping at his phone's keyboard for a response. Oh… Revenge would be good…

"_I'm busy. Go find someone else to bother."_


	4. Krasnye Bliny Pancakes

**A/N - Review! I know this chapter's kind of sketchy but I do want reviews for it.  
**

* * *

Upon waking up next, Matthew saw that it was night time, gazing through his curtains at the twinkling sky in disbelief. "I slept all day…? Oh God, what's Ivan been up to? I can't believe I did that!" Matthew said, slipping out of the covers and quickly rushing into the living room. He sighed out quietly, discovering that Ivan was asleep in the large chair that cornered the window. His feet were propped against the window pane, a peaceful look on his face. Matthew couldn't help but to smile a little.

If not for the Russian's larger body, though it was not fat, Matthew would have carried him into the spare bedroom. Customarily, it was used by Alfred on those unexpected, spontaneous visits… And it was true that Matthew had only added that room onto the humble house to keep Alfred from sharing his bed… But he had named it the "guest bedroom" for a reason. Not that he got many guests…

Finally, Matthew reached out, placing a gentle warm hand on the silver-haired male's shoulder. "Ivan…" He cooed quietly, leaning close to the others ear. "Ivan, do you want to move into the guest bedroom…? It's more comfortable than this old chair." He whispered.

He knew it wasn't entirely true though. That chair was his favorite, given to him by Papa Francis when Matthew was first found wandering around the vast land, along with the house. Sure, Arthur wasn't a bad Father necessarily, but Matthew had rather liked living under Papa Francis, even if on occasion the elder blonde got a little too friendly for comfort. Arthur was more interested in his Alfred though, than Matthew… It caused a bit of jealousy, particularly on Matthew's birthday, as it paled in comparison to the huge festivals for Alfred. That was not to say that Arthur forgot Matthew's birthday.

"Ivan…" He said a bit louder, gaining a silent groan from the Russian. "Ivan, get up…! I'm sure the bed is a lot better than this old chair." He gently shook Ivan's broad shoulder.

Finally, Ivan's violet eyes cracked open. He sat up suddenly, looking at the Canadian blankly. "What is it, da?" He asked, rubbing his head, which only made his hair messier. It was sticking up awkwardly in the back, which made Matthew laugh a little to himself. "What…?" The Russian questioned again, raising a brow impatiently.

Matthew ran a hand through his blonde locks and finally responded. "I asked if you wanted to move into the bedroom…? It's got to be more comfortable than this old chair. The bed's already set up for a guest… Did you sleep here last night too…?" Matthew asked, brows furrowing.

"I did… It doesn't bother me, I've slept in worse conditions when Stalin was in reign." He said, trying to be reassuring but only being successful in making Matthew feel worse. Ivan got to his feet and stretched, arching his back to give it a good crack. "Besides, that chair is decently comfortable… It doesn't give me any backaches or anything…"

Matthew averted his eyes as the silver-haired male arched. "I like it too… Francis gave it to me when I was young. He helped me to get this house too." He explained before gesturing towards the hall. "I'll show you to your room… Come on." He said before turning on the ball of his heel and beginning to walk.

"It explains the style of the house…" Ivan nodded to himself. "The stonework and color choices give it away, not to mention the house pattern." He noted to himself. "It's an old world style… You've kept it in great condition." Ivan complemented with a smile.

Matthew chuckled a bit. "Well, I try to have someone come in every year to inspect it and if something's going on it I have it fixed. I love this old house… It makes me think of Papa Francis and everything that we did together." Matthew explained, eyes softening. "Arthur never liked this house though… Maybe it's because of how often he and Papa Francis fight. I think it'd be great if those two could just settle things. I mean… They have similar determination so if they had a uniting cause, maybe they'd be friends…"

'_If Francis could keep his hands to himself I'm sure they could be…'_ Ivan thought, keeping the comment to himself.

Matthew took a breath when they got to the end of the hall. He reached out to grab the cool crystal doorknob. "I hope it's big enough for your stay… Alfred usually comes here and complains about how small it is…" He said before swinging the door open. In fact, the room wasn't small at all… It was large enough to fit a queen's mattress, a tall dresser, a full length mirror, and a changing screen. It was a simple yet elegant layout, all done in silver and shades of black. All material was made of a fine woven silk, which was obviously due to Matthew's French tastes. "I tried to keep it the same style as Francis had begun when I had this room added onto the house."

Of course, when the house was built, another bedroom was not needed… Francis would always sleep in the same bedroom, no less, the same bed as Matthew when he was younger. Matthew would frequently reminisce about those days, when he wore little French nightgowns with lace, and would cuddle up to his Papa Francis, who would whisper romanticized stories about French past. Everything was a lot easier back then too…

Ivan frowned. "He complained about this? This room is very nice, actually. Much work was put into it, da." Ivan said, as if informing a small child. He slowly unwrapped his light pink scarf from around his neck and hooked it onto the side of the full length mirror. He removed his long jacket and gloves next, smiling at Matthew. Ivan was actually wearing a coat under that…

'_No wonder he looks so bulky…' _Matthew thought, blushing. _'But how can he stand all of that on him?' _Matthew cleared his throat gently to gain the Russian's attention. "H-Have you eaten yet tonight? I'm a horrible host for making you do all this on your own, and take care of me on top of that." He asked.

Ivan simply laughed. "It was no problem. I didn't know how light of a drinker you were. Had I known, I would have cut you off from the start. Then you could have avoided that hangover."

Matthew nearly died inside from the embarrassment. "W-Well I've drank wine before…"

Ivan shook his head. "Yes, but vodka is a harder liquor than wine. It's stronger and more apt to make you tipsy." He said, nodding to himself.

"Yeah, but… You still didn't answer my question… Have you eaten…?" Matthew asked again, furrowing his brows. "I can make you something real fast? I'm a wiz at pancakes, and I inherited some of France's skill in the kitchen so I'm pretty good at cooking." Matthew explained, feeling a little proud of himself for it.

Ivan smiled strangely, hair shadowing over his eyes. "I have not." Matthew could have sworn he saw stars in Ivan's eyes. "Can you make krasnye bliny pancakes?" He asked, for once sounding very interested.

"K-Krasnye bliny…? Do you know the recipe…?" Matthew asked, blushing a bit. He honestly wasn't expecting the silver-haired man to seem so enthusiastic about pancakes… But he also hadn't expected a Russian dish.

Ivan nodded. "Do you want me to write it down for you…?" He waited until Matthew nodded before pulling a notepad and pen from his pocket. He began jotting everything down. His English writing was messy but legible, but it was to be expected… After all, his language wasn't exactly written with "ABCs." He extended the note to Matthew after ripping it from the pad.

Matthew took it gingerly, smiling a bit. "Do you always carry a notepad and pen…?"

"I never know when I may need to write a name down…" He said, cool voice giving Matthew the chills. Ivan's dark expression faded into one of those frequent smiles he does to lighten his appearance. "It's a precaution, da."

"A-Ah…" Matthew muttered, looking at the note.

* * *

Matthew frowned as he began to hand beat the ingredients together gently. "It's so thick…" He muttered to himself. "Is it supposed to be like this…?" He asked himself, arm beginning to get tired.

Ivan chuckled from the doorway. "It is…" He said as he approached the Canadian. He wrapped his big arms around the smaller male, placing his hand over Matthew's on the wisp handle. He began to beat it in sharp and quick motion, resting his chin on the top of Matthew's head. "Here… This is how you do it…"

Matthew blinked as arms wrapped around him. A small blush sprinkled over his cheeks at how intimately he was being held. They were silent for a moment, the only sound being the gentle tap of the wisp on the bowl. Finally, Matthew spoke. "You know… You're like a big polar bear…" He said, a soft look touching his face.

Ivan frowned and slowed the beating. "What do you mean…?"

"Well… You're sometimes a little scary… But you're actually really cute, and nice… And you give really good hugs…" Matthew explained, blushing a little deeper and leaning into the Russian's chest. "And you're really warm…"

Ivan frowned and stopped beating the batter. "It's done… It can be cooked now, he said, releasing the blonde from his grip. A strong sense on déjà vu took over him.

"_Ivan… You hug like a big panda bear…"_

Ivan turned and walked back to the doorframe. "Am I really like a big bear…?" He muttered to himself, frowning.

"Ivan, the food should be done soon… Um… W-Would you mind terribly setting the table? I made enough for both of us. I wanted to try it too." He said, smiling a bit. "But maybe with maple instead of just butter sauce…" He laughed a little bit.

Ivan smiled to himself. "Maybe I'll try that too."


	5. Become One, Da?

**A/N - Ah I love doing wet dreams for shy characters. They always are so flustered about it! Haha. Anyway. Everyone, I'll be gone until maybe early to mid September. Please, review for me anything you think of this story or any questions you have for me. I can do review answers through my phone. I'm actually going on a trip to my home in Germany. (I may be able to get one more chapter up by Friday but I'm not so sure so don't quote me on it.)  
**

**Reviews will give me something more to do… And maybe you guys could suggest some good APH fanfics to me? My favorite pairings are; France x Canada, Russia x Canada, Japan x Greece, and almost anything with Austria. So if you have any on hand or have written some yourselves then give me the links in your reviews! =3 And if there's a pairing you think I might like then don't hesitate to send that too…**

**Hooray for my longest chapter yet! xD  
**

**Bl'ick. Enough of my blabber. Haha.  
**

* * *

_A soft sigh exited Matthew's lips, sweat glossing over his heaving naked chest. "Ivan… T-That's… Ah…!" He whispered, legs trembling around the Russian's head and shoulders, thighs quivering every so often. Matthew shouted when the silver-haired male pushed his head down farther, lips reaching the hilt of the Canadian boy's length. "Ivan – O-Oh God!" He whimpered, bucking his hips into the eager mouth above him._

_He received a long moan in return, vibrations causing the blonde to shutter, gripping the sheets so tightly that his nails ripped through the tightly sewn silk. Violet eyes soon met blue ones as Ivan lifted his head, lips releasing Matthew's swelling shaft with a gentle slurp. A short bridge of saliva and pre-cum connected Ivan's lower lip and Matthew's throbbing head. The Russian's deep, sensual voice rang out, eyes half lidded as he crawled up to rest his waist between the blonde's thin thighs._

"_Mattie… Mattie, I need you…" He whispered, leaning down to capture the Canadian's lips possessively in a short, yet breathless, kiss. "I can't hold back anymore… Da, I need you… Ever since I came here I've wanted this…"_

_Matthew shivered, lifting his legs up to wrap around Ivan's waist. "Yes… Please, do it… I… I want this…"_

_Ivan nodded, closing his lips over Matthew's briefly before whispering, "Mattie… I love you…"_

Matthew woke in a sweat, panting, pajama pants hot, wet, and sticky. His face reddened as he looked down to see the wet spot on his pants. "W-What was that…!" He whispered, quickly standing up and tugging his shirt down over his messy crotch. He quickly rushed into his bathroom, pulling down his pants and running the sink on full blast. He ran a washcloth under the water before beginning to wipe up his legs and sensitive area tentatively.

'_How can I even look at him again? This is so dirty! I can't believe that I dreamt that!'_ Matthew thought, face burning up as if on fire. He discarded his pants into the garbage can by the bathtub before turning on the faucet and plugging the drain. He stripped off his shirt and stepped into the cool, rising water.

"Why would I even think like that…?" Matthew muttered, hissing a bit as he eased himself down into the water. The blonde picked up the spray nozzle and turned it on, spilling the cool water over his head, saturating his sweat-ridden hair. "God… I feel so… Perverted."

* * *

Matthew looked at his hands as he picked at his fingernails, avoiding Ivan's gaze. He couldn't help but to feel guilty for what he'd dreamt up about Ivan… And Ivan had sensed that Matthew wasn't being himself. It was unnerving to him, after all, he couldn't just let Matthew slip off. He was the only one that Ivan could think of that wouldn't catch on to what he was doing! Not to mention, he was pretty much the only one that Ivan didn't want to beat to a bloody pulp with his trusted water pipe. Matthew was decently quiet and didn't get too full of himself like Korea, or dare he think of, AMERICA. How the two were brothers, Ivan did not know.

"Mattie… What's got you so quiet today? Has something happened?" He finally asked, setting his cup of hot tea down. He ignored the many people who stared at him in the restaurant, clearly amazed at all the clothing the male was wearing in the hot room. "How come you won't look at me…? You talk even less than usual."

Matthew shook his head. "No, I just feel a little off today. I just had a strange dream is all, nothing to worry about." He forced himself to look Ivan in the eyes. "It just threw me off. Don't worry about me!" He laughed a little, closing his eyes.

Ivan frowned. "What was the dream, Mattie? Was it a nightmare, da?"

Matthew shook his head and looked down at his plate. "I wouldn't exactly call it a nightmare… I kind of liked it actually… But yet I didn't. It was just weird." He muttered, as if trying to make sense of it himself. "But really, don't worry about it! I'm fine!" Matthew let out a soft laugh and held up his hands. "I don't know why I'm even thinking about it."

Ivan nodded to himself before sipping down the rest of his tea. "Well, we should get going. I wanted to bring you to that festival, remember" He asked, standing up and holding out a hand to Matthew. "I don't want to get there too late… I remember hearing that there would be fireworks at dusk."

Matthew nodded and smiled, taking the strong hand which promptly lifted him up as if it were nothing. He laughed softly when Ivan did not let go as they walked, holding his hand so gently. "You know… If anyone sees us doing this they'll think that there's something going on between us..."

Ivan gave Matthew a small smile. "Well, I wouldn't mind that. I actually would like for there to be something… That is to say… I do like you very much, my Mattie." He mentally patted himself on the back for how fast he'd thought of that line. It sounded so sincere and truthful. If he didn't know better, he would think that he, himself, actually cared for this naïve little boy. As if that would, or even could, happen. The thought made Ivan chuckle quietly to himself.

Matthew blushed, looking up at the taller male. "Ivan…!" He pulled gently on the Russian's arm, stopping him. "Do you mean that…? Do you really?"

Ivan looked at the blonde. "I said this was the case from the start. I take interest in you, Mattie. You are very beautiful, da…" He urged, cupping Matthew's cheeks in his hands. "And you're very sweet and innocent… Like a white flower…" That one he'd gotten by stealing one of Francis' romance novels when it was still a manuscript. "You're delicate and gentle…" The Russian cooed, nearly making himself sick over how loving he could make his voice sound. Apparently, he was a good actor, and an even better liar.

Matthew blushed deeply. Ivan sounded so… Amazing… That Russian accent with those heart-melting romantic words; it made Matthew's knees tremble. It must have been true about what those girls he knew said… Accents do make everything hotter.

"I-I just… I had thought you meant…" Matthew stammered.

Ivan gave him a short smile before leaning down to capture his lips. He closed his eyes, lowering one of his arms to pull Matthew close by his waist.

Matthew's knees gave out, and if it weren't for Ivan's strong arm around his waist, then he might have fallen. He looked so frail in Ivan's arms, gripping at the taller male's sleeves so tight that his knuckles turned to a crisp white. His face burned a soft pink as his eyes fluttered closed.

Ivan smirked into the kiss before breaking it, resting his forehead against Matthew's own. "Mattie… Do you accept these feelings…? I know… That you feel it. I can feel your heart race every time I touch you… And you blush like this…" He caressed the blonde's cheek. "I care for you Mattie…"

Matthew shivered as Ivan spoke again. Only a few moments passed before Matthew answered, his voice delicate and shaking. "I-Ivan… Aren't you kind of… Rushing into this with me…? I mean… I barely know you, and you insist that you care for me so… How much can you really know about me…?"

Ivan bit the side of his tongue, now feeling a little awkward. He'd read from Matthew's file that he'd had his spies put together for him back when the "KGB" was still around. He had files of all of the world nation's leaders and representatives. But he couldn't tell that to Matthew. No… Instead, Ivan had to just play along.

"Mattie… I… I watched you at every meeting. How kind you were and how patient you were… How you always have ideas and you always wait to speak of them, even though no one ever gives you the chance to. I see that, even then, you are so very kind to them… And I fell in love with this kindness. I cannot explain… How much I care. I want to make you known to this world… I want to make them listen to your ideas! You deserve that. And I want to be the one who gives it to you. I want you to rely on me… And I want, someday, for you to care for me as I do for you." Ivan said, closing his eyes as he spoke.

Matthew bit the inside of his lower lip before whispering, "Ivan… I want to care for you like that…"

"Then you will allow me to show you, da…?" Ivan asked, laughing on the inside. "Allow me to show you how I feel and who I am, by becoming one with me?" He couldn't help but to give off a little of that intimidating aura upon speaking the last bit.

"B-Becoming one?" Matthew muttered to himself. "Like…"

"Becoming my lover, da." Ivan urged. He kneeled and kissed Matthew's knuckles, smiling. "Will you become my lover? My boyfriend?"

Matthew blinked as the Russian took to his knees so quickly. How could he ever turn this down? He had a man – Not just any man, but a gorgeous man – On his knees, asking so sweetly for him to become his boyfriend. Matthew could never saw no to something like this. He simply could never. Matthew held Ivan's hands tightly and smiled with a nod.

"I will…" Matthew said, expression soft.

Ivan kissed his hand again before standing. _'This will be too easy…'_ He thought as he laced his and Matthew's fingers together, beginning to lead the blonde to where he pleased.

* * *

"Ivan!" Matthew called out, grinning as he ran to the largely built Russian. "They have rides and everything!" He said excitedly, hooking his arm around Ivan's own. He calmed down for a moment when he heard Ivan chuckle. "What…?" He asked, tilting his head, cheeks reddening a bit.

"Nothing…" Ivan dismissed. "You're just being adorable…"

Matthew smiled a little. "Hey… Are you any good at these games…?" He asked, pointing towards the long lines of festival games and gambling areas. It was actually at a festival in France when he was a boy that his Father had won Kumajirou for him. Later, though, he found out that Kumajirou was actually alive!

Ivan thought for a moment before saying, "When I was a small boy I could do well on them…"

Matthew grinned. "Could you try to play for me then?" He asked, leading the Russian over to one of those "knock the bottles down" stands. "I want to see!" He urged when he saw Ivan's reluctance. He slapped down some money onto the counter and looked up at Ivan. "Just try. There's no harm in it."

Ivan nodded a little and picked up one of the balls that were set beside him. He gave the owner of the little game shack a sinister look, and when he saw that the man was quite frightened he chucked the ball, the end result being that the table, along with the bottles, crashed to the floor. Likewise happened with the other two tables.

The game man yelped and pointed at the shelves. "A-Anything! You can pick anything you want!"

Ivan looked at Matthew, smiling and extending an arm towards the shelves. "You pick, Mattie. It's yours, da." He insisted, taking a step back.

Matthew blushed and nodded, taking a look around before gasping and pointing at a stuffed polar bear that had a pink bow on its head. "K-Kumajirou would love her! She's pretty!" He said, practically falling over the counter. He beamed when the game man passed the bear over to him. "Thank you Ivan!" Matthew said, turning to face Ivan. "You're amazing!"

"They usually use high power magnets to hold the bottles, so hitting the tables in the key… Then everything falls down." Ivan explained.

Matthew frowned, eyebrows furrowing a bit. "Do they really? That's not fair at all…"

Ivan smiled. "They try their best to swindle people out of their money… It's how they make a living." He said, wrapping his arm around Matthew gently. "You can't blame them. It's a good set up."

Matthew nodded a little bit before smiling again. "Hey… Can we go on that? The fireworks will be starting soon and it'd be pretty to see from up top." He said, gesturing towards the Ferris wheel, which was lit up with all sorts of beautiful colors.

Ivan nodded, leading Matthew over. As they were gestured to go inside, Ivan let Matthew inside first so he could slip a small threat to the operator. "You will stop the wheel at the top for the fireworks for me… Understand…?" He muttered, reaching inside of his coat to flash the thick, dented, water pipe that he had. After getting the man to agree, Ivan stepped inside of the small car, which had seats on either side. He smiled at Matthew as the wheel began to turn.

Matthew smiled and crawled over to be in the same seat as Ivan, blinking as the cars came to an abrupt stop. "What's going on…?" Matthew gasped out, looking out of the window.

"I asked him to stop it up here for us… You said you wanted to see the fireworks better…" Ivan said with a sly smile. "Please… Come sit. I can see that they are going to light them in a couple minutes…" He said, patting the spot next to him.

Matthew nodded, smiling softly as he sat down. "Y-You really didn't have to…" He said, setting the bear across from them.

"I wanted to…" Ivan said. Just as he finished the last word before a loud bang sounded off, a bright baby blue color spreading all across the sky. He slid his arm around Matthew to pull the boy closer before he leaned down, brushing their lips together, trying to get Matthew to move on his own accord. His method worked too, as Matthew pushed upwards, crushing their lips together.

Matthew wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, closing his eyes as he felt Ivan part his lips a bit. He moved slowly, parting his own lips to allow their tongues to meet halfway. They twisted together slowly, soft pants exiting through both boy's noses.

* * *

Yao grunted as he slid on his overcoat. He straightened his gloves and frowned as he glanced to the corner of the room where Kiku sat.

"Where are you going, nii-san…?" The small Japanese man asked from the corner, hands busy working on a new miniature model toy.

"I need to track down Ivan… He's making a mountain out of all of this, aru! It's not like he never cheated on me, I know he has..." Yao shouted, slipping on his shoes, tripping a bit as he did so. "You can come if you want…"

Kiku nodded quietly, standing and slipping on his own shoes, more gracefully than his elder. "I can help you find him… But I will not interfere from there. It is not my place to chastise your fianc_é_."

"Thank you…" Yao smiled at his younger brother. He paused, looking at the slippers on his feet before asking, "Has Heracles ever cheated on you...?"

Kiku smiled a little and shook his head. "Heracles... He would never cheat on me. He knows that he must be responsible for his actions with me..." Kiku explained, twisting the gold band on his ring finger around. "He would never... And if he ever did, I believe that I could forgive him... I know he had slept with other people before me, and there may be emotional ties left behind. If he needed the closure I would understand."

Yao looked up finally. "You would really be okay with that?"

"I would... Because I know that he does truly care for me..."


	6. The Hunt Begins

**A/N - HEYA EVERYONE! Sorry this took so long to get out. I had it all typed up and then my computer crashed and I couldn't recover it! I was so mad that I didn't want to rewrite it for a long time. But I felt horrible. I'll try to get an update every week from now on, but please understand, I have school, martial arts, violin, archery, fencing, and pretty soon skiing classes. I'm a busy man! xD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. When I get hardly any reviews I want to quit the story and I then delete it without finishing. It gives me the incentive to continue! So if you like it, just review! I'm not asking for you to review an essay to me, even saying something like "update soon," makes me feel better because then I know someone wants to see more!**

**Thank you and enjoy the next chapter of Don't Forget!**

* * *

Kiku watched his elder with an observant eye. He seemed to clearly be distressed; angry that he had to chase after the man that had chased after him for so many years. It was a little ironic in Kiku's opinion. Ivan had oh so lovingly stalked Yao for over a century, molesting him at every chance, and yet when his brother stepped out of line, he was the first to run off. In fact… It really didn't make much sense. Ivan must be planning something more here, Kiku noted, though he kept silent about it.

Kiku's thoughts ended abruptly when he felt his thigh constricted. He smiled a little at the larger man beside him. "It is okay, Heracles… It's safe." He assured in a loving voice. He couldn't understand for the life of him why his husband was so uncomfortable with flying, when the statistics proved that it was more dangerous to drive in a car… But sure enough, every time they traveled in a plane, Heracles would get that same panicked look on his face as if it was going to drop out of the sky at any moment.

Heracles tried to smile at Kiku, eyes shifting in embarrassment. "I know…" He said, eyes meeting the gaze of Yao, who had begun watching the couple. Both men looked away from each other awkwardly. Heracles laid his head on Kiku's shoulder, slouching in his seat. "I'm going to try to sleep it off…" He said.

Kiku smiled and nodded, face tinting a shade of pink. "Of course. Should I get you a blanket? I don't want you to catch cold…" But by the time he'd asked, the Greek was already fast asleep, a soft snore exiting through his lips. Kiku laughed quietly, so not to wake him. How that man could sleep was out of this world!

"Onii-Chan. Could you please get a blanket for him? He's already fallen asleep on my arm. I don't want to disturb him…" Kiku asked after a few minutes, trying to ensure the Greek a good rest.

Yao stood quickly. "No problem!" He said, hurrying over to the cabinets. He grabbed three blankets, holding two of them out to Kiku. "It's a long ride to Moscow… You should get some sleep too so you won't be too tired. This time of year, it isn't uncommon for the flight to be laid over because of bad weather in Moscow."

Kiku smiled and nodded at his brother. "I will, thank you…"

Yao swallowed uncomfortably as he sat down. Why did Kiku insist on bringing Heracles anyway? He knew that Kiku must have picked up on the awkward air between Yao and Heracles. Why would he push it? He looked over at Kiku, watching him snuggle against his fiancé, lovingly and full of trust. He closed his eyes, tugging the blanket onto his lap. Kiku was naïve.

It reminded Yao a lot of himself when he and Ivan first got serious about each other. It was like that for them until Yao had found out about Ivan's little affair with the Latvian and Lithuanian boys… After that he was very weary of Ivan's moves and motives, as if dealing with a sleeping tiger, waiting for the beast to awaken.

Yao didn't want to see his brother get hurt… Maybe that's why he had covered up Heracles' slip so insistently. It was late and he knew Heracles had been drunk out of his mind. It wasn't entirely his fault. Yao knew how awful the man had felt by how he'd cried upon realizing what he'd done. Cried like a child who had broken their favorite toy, getting chastised for it by his favorite grandparents. He remembered it all in such excruciating detail that he often willed himself to forget… Not that he could. Yao had a memory like no other; even when drunk.

Ever since that time, neither Yao nor Heracles could look at each other the same. It was awkward to know what they were hiding from poor Kiku. It felt… disgusting. Maybe it made Yao a bad older brother… But he was only trying to protect his baby brother from heartbreak. Heartbreak that he, himself, had felt all too many times.

His thoughts turned back to Ivan. Ivan, who had slept around ever since day one with Yao. Why was it that Ivan could step out and do all these things with whomever he pleased, and yet if Yao slipped up, he was avoided like a leper? He still remembered Ivan's face when he'd walked in on it.

At first Yao thought he'd seen rage, and he feared for the man on top of him, but as he looked closer, he saw nothing but betrayal. Pure betrayal. It played over fresh in his mind. How Ivan, without a word, turned his back on Yao and shut the door, so very quietly, as if he was afraid that he would disturb their fornications further. Yao was certain that he'd seen Ivan's violet eyes tear up, but it felt so surreal – so fake. He'd only seen Ivan cry once before in his entire time of knowing him… And it was during the time of Mongol rein. Ivan was a strong man… And to see him cry threw reality into a whirling state.

Yao had been drunk, and his judgment had been clouded. Of course he felt bad for what he'd done to Ivan that night! He also felt bad for continuing his actions with the mystery man whom he really didn't recognize until the next morning. It was a snowball effect of shame and regret for Yao. Since then, Yao had sworn off all liquor for fear that it could all happen again, and he could let down another important person to him.

'Ivan,' he thought as he rested his head back on the seat, 'What are you doing? Where have you gone?' He closed his chocolate colored eyes. 'My great panda bear… You don't know just how sorry I really am…'

* * *

Matthew cuddled into the gentle warmth that was beside him on the bed by instinct, enjoying the comfort it brought to him. Since when was his bed so warm? He did have a heating blanket but it wasn't yet winter… He didn't turn it on or even have it on his bed yet. He slid his hand across the space on his bed, frowning when his hand met something. He slowly ran his hand up and across the rising and falling expanse before opening his eyes.

A sharp, yet quiet, yelp spouted from his lips as he flung himself from the bed. What was Ivan doing in bed with him?

He was relieved, however, when he realized that they were both fully clothed. They had gotten back very late, Matthew remembered, but the last thing he could recall was falling asleep in the cab on the way home. Ivan had to have carried him in. But it didn't explain why they were sleeping together in Matthew's bed.

Matthew sat on the side of the bed, smiling as he removed a bit of hair that had fallen in Ivan's face. He looked like a different person when he slept. So soft and innocent; nothing at all like the intimidating man during the day hours. He found himself caressing the man's cheek with the back of his warm hand, humming a quiet French lullaby to himself.

Ivan stirred a bit, nuzzling into the welcoming touch that Matthew could give. His hands were so soft and warm… Very different from anyone else's who had been permitted to touch him. Even Yao's touch was calloused and cool from all of his nation's years of extreme labor and toil, and it paled in comparison against Matthew's touch. Matthew's touch… Was Heaven on Earth.

His violet eyes fluttered open, meeting the gaze of the Canadian beauty and for that very instant, just for a second, he regretted the fact that he was going to break this boy's heart.

Matthew smiled at him. "You carried me inside… You could have woken me up, Ivan… I'm sorry I caused you trouble like that…" He said quietly, possibly worried that Ivan may not be ready to wake up yet. A glance at the clock told the Canadian that it was nearly seven in the morning.

Ivan raised a hand to hold Matthew's warm hand on his cheek. "No…" Ivan muttered, still half-asleep. "Matvey, it's perfectly alright… You looked so at peace… I couldn't have woken you." He gave a small smile.

Matthew's heart fluttered in his chest. The Russian was so cute when he was tired! He felt a blush rise on him. "M-Matvey…?" He tilted his head a little at the new nickname.

"It's… The closest thing to Matthew in Russian… My Matvey…"

Matthew looked to the side for a moment, thinking. Finally he turned back. Matthew gave the Russian a smile. "Should I go make breakfast for us? I can make those pancakes you like for you?" He asked, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Ivan's forehead.

Ivan closed his eyes. "Lay with me a little longer please, Matvey… You can make breakfast in a little while, da…? I want to hold you…"

Matthew obliged, slowly climbed back under the covers to join the Russian once more. He cuddled close, resting his head on the larger male's chest. "Ivan…?" He asked, voice quiet and sweet.

"Da…?"

"Ivan… I'm… I'm so happy you came to me…"

"Da…" Ivan wrapped a strong arm around the blonde's torso. "Da, I am happy as well, my Matvey…"

* * *

Ivan woke to the scent of pancakes.

His violet eyes opened reluctantly, eyes adjusting to the light which poured into the windows. Matthew was not at his side and for a split second, Ivan panicked before remembering that the boy had told him that he'd wanted to make breakfast.

The silvery-haired male heaved a sigh and rose to his feet, straightening his shirt. It was chilly without his jackets on, but with Matthew's heat against him all night, he'd gotten too hot. For once. He shivered picking one of his jackets from off the floor. He slid it on as he walked into the hallway following his nose to the kitchen.

Matthew stood with his back to Ivan, still unaware of the Russian's presence, for he sang relatively loud, lyrics in French that Ivan couldn't understand. Ivan snuck up on him, suddenly throwing his big arms around the singing boy.

Matthew nearly had a heart-attack. He dropped the apple he was cutting onto the counter, whimpering as the sharp knife slit his index finger open. He set the knife down immediately. "I-Ivan! You startled me…!" Matthew said, face red from embarrassment.

Ivan turned the boy around quickly. "You're bleeding…"

Matthew laughed a little. "It's only a little scratch, it's nothing to worry-" His breath hitched when Ivan took his hand gently, pink tongue sliding out from between his lips to catch the dripping flow of red. The Canadian's face reddened deeper as the Russian's lips latched around his finger, tongue pressing and lapping over the cut delicately.

Ivan let the finger go with one more gentle lick before taking a paper towel from the counter to press on it. "I'm sorry… I hurt you."

Matthew put his hand over the taller male's. "O-Oh! No, it's okay! It wasn't you, it was my fault! I was being careless with the knife." He pulled his hand away. "Let me just get a bandage, alright? I'll be right back." He said before walking around Ivan towards the bathroom. He laid his hand against his chest, feeling his heart pound within its confines.

Ivan looked over the counter at the apples Matthew was cutting. He picked up the knife and began to cut them himself, rather messily. He didn't want Matthew to ruin those perfect hands of his… Scars would just simply ruin their tenderness, and Ivan would not let that happen.


	7. Kumajirou's Find

**A/N - Darlings! xD I forgot to say, last time I posted was ON MY BIRTHDAY. xD Funny story is I forgot it was my birthday until my mom told me we were going out to dinner. Everyone showed up and bombarded me with gifts and cheesecake (because real cake makes me ill and cheesecake is awesome). My best friend gave me FIVE RUSSIA AND CANADA doujinshis! BEST GIFTS EVER. 3 I love her so much! xD I think I've read them ten times over now. Everyone else yaoi'd me up too. 3 Love.**

**I don't know why I type this; you all are probably thinking "I DON'T CARE JUST GET TO THE STORY MISTER AUTHOR!" or you skip this part. Dx Oh well.**

**So you all know, things will pick up more very soon. =3**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. When I get hardly any reviews I want to quit the story and I then delete it without finishing. It gives me the incentive to continue! So if you like it, just review! I'm not asking for you to review an essay to me, even saying something like "update soon," makes me feel better because then I know someone wants to see more!**

**Thank you and pleasssssssssssse enjoy this next installment of Don't Forget!**

* * *

Matthew practically felt a drop form on his forehead as he looked at the mutilated apples. Ivan may have been good at war and things like that, but he had about as much cooking knowledge as Matthew's tasteless brother!

Still, Matthew thanked Ivan genuinely. The intention was still very clear.

"Ivan, can you please set up the table for me…? I need to finish gathering everything we need. I'll be out in just a second, okay?" Matthew smiled over his shoulder at the looming Russian man.

"Will Matvey remain safe?"

Did that little accident really scare Ivan this much? Matthew felt his heart thump harder once more. "I'll be okay, I promise. It really was only a scratch; it didn't even hurt really. I've had worse, you know?" He said as he returned to his cooking. Matthew let out a small squealing noise as he felt a strong pair of arms around waist and a chin on his shoulder.

"Matvey shouldn't allow himself to get hurt. He has precious hands… They are so soft and warm… They are priceless." Ivan said calmly before releasing the other to go set the table.

Matthew's expression softened more than its usual demeanor. Ivan was so sweet. Honestly, the cut hadn't been that bad. Ivan reminded Matthew of a child. This brought a smile to the Canadian's lips as he finished preparing the food.

He jumped when he heard the front door fly open, slamming into the wall. Next came a loud shout. "HEY MARKUS! IT'S YOUR FAVORITE HERO! I HAD SOME FREE TIME!"

Matthew's heart stopped. Oh. God.

"Hey Marius, where are you?" The voice called out.

"It's Matthew!" Matthew shouted. "A-And I'm in the kitchen!" He said, rushing into the dining room to grab the Russian's arm. He shoved the large man into the food closet and just barely got it closed, giving the Russian a pleading look, when the American came into the room.

"Martin! There you are!" The blonde said with a toothy grin. "I thought maybe you finally turned invisible! How are you, bro?" He asked, slapping the meek man's shoulders. "It's been forever!"

Matthew let out a deeply held sigh. "It's only been a couple of weeks since the last world meeting…"

"You were there?"

"I was."

"Oh yeah! You were sitting next to that commie bastard weren't you? Man, he's a creep!" Alfred laughed.

Matthew frowned. "Well it is my assigned seat… And he's not that bad, Al, you're just holding a grudge. He's not communist anymore…" Matthew explained.

Alfred laughed again. "Oh Malcolm! You have no idea! So clueless! He's a big fat bully who beats up every other country! I'm the hero so obviously he's the villain!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol…" The chant was whispered in the closet.

Matthew shivered when a cold aura began to roll from the cupboard. "U-Uh, Alfred, I think you should go… Did you come here for a reason?" He asked, trying to drag the American from the room before Ivan busted a fuse.

"Yeah! Yao called me today! Told me the Commie went missing! Have you seen him? Yao said he's in trouble for taking off."

Matthew stopped, frowning. He certainly couldn't tell Alfred that Ivan had been staying here, let alone that they were now dating. And if Ivan was in trouble… He really couldn't rat him out! "I haven't seen him since the meeting, Alfred, sorry."

Alfred snapped his fingers. "Damn… Well I need to get going. I have more people to ask around about him. I hope Yao kicks his ass! I'd pay for front row to that!" He laughed before stomping his way out.

Matthew let out a sigh and jumped a little when he felt a pair of arms around him again. "Ivan…"

"Thank you for not telling him I was here…" Ivan said quietly. That was a close call. If Alfred would have seen him it would have all been over for him. Yao would find him.

"Why is Yao upset with you? Has something happened between your countries?" Matthew asked, looking over his shoulder at the Russian.

Shit. Ivan smiled awkwardly. "A trade went bad about a month ago. My negotiators are working on it but Yao is still mad… He can be so difficult." Ivan lied. Smooth.

Matthew smiled back. "I see… That's no good! I hope it gets straightened out before the next world meeting. It'd be weird having such high tensions at a meeting. Yao seems like a nice man, I'm sure it'll blow over."

Ivan laughed a tiny bit. "He can be stubborn though… It gets a little irritating"

Matthew laughed. "Russia has known China for a long time, huh?"

"I suppose so. We've mainly had a rocky relationship because of territory claims… But it's been decent lately." Ivan said. This was only because of his engagement with Yao. It was kept a secret from everyone other than Yao's family and himself. He didn't want his crazy sister to find out and try to assassinate Yao before the wedding. He didn't even want to know how many asian nations would be after him now.

Matthew leaned into Ivan. "We should eat before it gets too cold." He suggested.

Ivan nodded with a smile. "Da, Matvey. Let's eat."

* * *

Yao slammed a fist into the wall, which lead to it cracking under his force. "What do you mean he's not here? It's his capital!" Yao shouted at the poor human worker, who was shaking in fear by now.

"I-I already told you! He told all of us he was leaving to negotiate relations with other countries! We weren't told where!" The man gasped out.

"I can make you talk you damn man!" Yao growled before Kiku's hand shot out before him. He looked at his younger brother in confusion. "Kiku?"

Kiku shook his head. "He is telling the truth, Oni-Chan… Look at how scared he is." Kiku stated. "I'm sure we can track him down. You said you called America-San to help look around. You know how nosy he is. It's only a matter of time… You must remain calm and patient. This man clearly has no idea…" He explained before bending down to lay an assuring hand on the man's shoulder. "I am sorry for the trouble… We will be on our way now…"

The man looked at his vindicator with thankful starry eyes. "T-Thank you!" He said.

Yao grunted and turned away, embarrassed to have his brother apologize for him. "Let's go then. Let's check the Baltics, aru!"

Heracles smiled a little to see Kiku protect the stranger Russian civilian. Kiku was always so good to everyone. He took the Japanese man's hand and led him away, following after the steaming Chinese man. "You're so kind…" He whispered to Kiku, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled when he sat the man's face light up, cheeks tinting pink. Kiku really was the best thing that ever happened to Heracles.

* * *

Matthew smiled as he sat across from the Russian. "It was nice of you to offer me out to dinner… You picked a really nice place." He said, sipping at his glass of wine. He was very fond of good wine. It was his French side, really, and Matthew knew it.

Ivan smiled. "I noticed it on the way home from our last date… It seemed to be high quality so I simply remembered the number on the sign and I made a reservation…" He explained.

"You're good at remembering things, Ivan…" Matthew grinned. "I mean, you can ever remember who I am. Everyone else forgets. Even my brother."

"Well your brother is a bit of an idiot, if you don't mind me saying, Matvey." Ivan stated. He looked over at the waiter who was carrying their food out. "He was never the brightest nation… He's just one of the ones with brute force."

Matthew nodded, thanking the waiter as he sat their food out. "Yes, I know how immature he can be, but I think he usually means well… He's just a little scared of change and different cultures is all. That's why he's hung up on the communist thing. His country doesn't even allow his people to marry freely and yet he calls his country free. You have no idea how many gay couples come to Canada to marry. It makes us a lot of money actually."

Ivan gave a small nod. "It is ironic for the 'land of the free' to prohibit something so simple." He stated, even though he knew his country was still battling amongst itself about the homosexual topic. He raised a bite of steak to his lips.

Matthew laughed. "Sorry… My country has just been very open-minded to those things… I know not all other countries are as open as us."

Ivan swallowed. "Well my country is just trying to manage itself… We're still adjusting without communism… Things take a while to pass over, it is no quick fix."

"I understand. I am not like my brother… I don't hold it against you. I know it was a leap of faith for your people. You were only doing what looked best." Matthew said, reaching out to lay his hand on top of the Russian's gloved one.

Ivan couldn't help but to smile at the blonde. "You are a very kind person… Thank you, Matvey."

Matthew smiled back. "You haven't given me a reason not to be kind to you."

Ivan looked down at his food, suddenly losing his appetite. He couldn't place why but right when Matthew had said that and smiled at him so innocently… He felt something unpleasant. He dismissed it and looked back up at Matthew. "I am glad… I do not want to hurt you, my Matvey." He said, for once feeling sincere.

Matthew laughed a little. "Ivan, you're so charming."

* * *

Kumajirou riffled through the Russian man's things, reading various notes and playing with certain objects that a clueless little bear ought not to. After stretching out and ripping all of the rubber 'balloons' and spilling all of the 'lotions' he happened upon the Russian's phone. He must have left it in his bag so it wouldn't disturb his and Matthew's date.

The bear opened the phone and started looking through the texts. He frowned when he read all of the conversations between Yao and Ivan. Something wasn't right…

It was then that Kumajirou decided that he didn't much care for the Russian man. He was stealing his master away, and it appeared it was for the wrong reasons. He decided then and there that he would make the Russian man's stay a very unpleasant one.


	8. To Find The Truth, Ask The Dragon

**A/N – Now things will begin to move more. =3 I am time skipping three weeks so it gives time for more emotional development on Matvey's and Ivan's part. This is the longest chapter yet and there is SMUT. Ivan finally got some. xD**

**Oh! And I am going to recognize a couple of reviewers at the close of this fanfic in a couple chapters! If you have/are consistently reviewing you may win a free one-shot from me of ANY APH pairing you want. I've made a list of everyone who has reviewed thus far and how many reviews you've left me. I will keep recording them until the end of the fic so review, review, review! At the end I'll list the three top reviewers. If you win one them PM me with the pairing you want and a brief plot. If you don't have an idea for a plot I'll make one up for you. I will then post each one on my account so keep an eye out!**

**NOW THAT THAT'S EXPLAINED!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. When I get hardly any reviews I want to quit the story and I then delete it without finishing. It gives me the incentive to continue! So if you like it, just review! I'm not asking for you to review an essay to me, even saying something like "update soon," makes me feel better because then I know someone wants to see more!**

**Thank you and please enjoy this next installment of Don't Forget!**

* * *

Ivan was going mad. He'd been here for nearly a month… And he hadn't yet gotten into Matthew's pants. It was the LONGEST time he'd gone without sex in his _**life**_ and it was beginning to take a toll on his attitude and acting. Every time they would get close to it, something would happen! All of the condoms and lube would go missing… A phone call from Matthew's Prime Minister… Another spring visit from Alfred… Something happened each time!

Ivan glared daggers at the wall. Not today, he swore.

He'd went through and disconnected all of the phone lines, even going so far as to steal Matthew's cell phone to hide it. He had five condoms in his jacket pocket, along with a bottle of lube, though at this point he was about to say fuck the condom. It would feel much better to take Matthew without one, and he knew Matthew didn't have anything. Obviously he was as virginal as the day he was born!

He'd overfed the little polar bear, slipping a heavy bear sedative into the food. He'd be out for at least a day. That damn bear had been fucking with Ivan for weeks! Tripping him, ripping up his clothes, and on one occasion PISSING ON HIM. Ivan was beginning to get the feeling that the little bear didn't like him…

And the feeling was mutual.

Ivan turned to eye Matthew, who was cooking unsuspectingly in the kitchen. God… That ass… Ivan felt his stomach pool with heat. Oh yeah, He was going to get it.

Ivan stood up menacingly, slinking up behind the unsuspecting Canadian, who was humming at the time. He grabbed his waist, breathing out on his ear. "Matvey…" He whispered, voice low and seductive. "Matvey… You look beautiful…"

Matthew's face went bright red as he sat down the knife. "I-Ivan… I'm cooking…"

"Matvey is adorable when he is shy… I can take you on the counter, da?"

Matthew's eyes widened. "N-No! T-That would make a mess of the kitchen…!" He protested, wiggling in Ivan's grip. The Russian only held tighter, bringing his lips to the weak spot on Matthew's neck. "I-Ivan, n-not in the kitchen…!" He whimpered, losing his resolve to finish making dinner. "Please, not in the k-kitchen…"

"Where, my Matvey…?" Ivan asked, letting his hands drift a little lower, slipping frontward, low on Matthew's abdomen. He breathed over Matthew's neck before nipping gently.

"Ivan…" Matthew whispered, breathless. "I-In the bedroom…" He pushed into Ivan a little.

Ivan smirked, swooping the boy into his arms, bridal-style. "As you wish, Matvey…" He said, carrying him, quickly, into Matthew's bedroom. He laid Matthew delicately on the comforter, gazing over the blushing beauty before him. "Matvey is so beautiful right now…" He said, climbing on top of him, separating Matthew's legs with his knee. He ran his gloved fingers through Matthew's blonde hair.

Matthew looked up at Ivan shyly. "R-Really…?" He asked.

Ivan smiled, feeling strangely sincere. "I mean it… I could not bring myself to lie to you about this…" He leaned down, giving Matthew a gentle kiss, resting his forehead against the others. He stared into Matthew's eyes and felt his chest ache. Matthew really was beautiful… Beautiful and kind. The sweetest person he'd ever met… And whenever Ivan looked at him his heart would race. It nearly fell out a few times, but he'd always pressed on it to keep it from happening.

It was racing wildly now, as Matthew leaned up to him, kissing over his ear. It hurt… His chest hurt… Ivan closed his eyes. What was this sensation?

"M-Matvey…" Ivan whispered. "I want to show you something…"

Matthew blushed and nodded, laying back. He was not expecting what happened next though.

Ivan slid off his scarf and shed his layers of coats to reveal a simple black long-sleeved shirt. He lifted it above his head, letting it fall to the floor. Matthew's eyes ran across the broad, muscular chest, eyes completely eating it up. Matthew's eyes widened as the Russian reached his hand into his chest.

"I-Ivan! What are you? D-Doesn't that hurt?" Matthew cried out.

"Not at all…" Ivan muttered, pulling out his heart. Matthew nearly fainted. "I wanted to show you this…" He held it out. "Touch it… It leaps when you touch me…"

Matthew trembled for a few moments before reaching out, fingertips gingerly caressing the hot, beating organ. Immediately it thumped visibly harder.

Ivan smiled a little. "I want Matvey to… Keep it…"

Matthew's face went deep red. "Y-You can't survive without a heart! I-I couldn't!"

Ivan kissed him gently. "It beats so happy when you touch it… It will be safe with you… I can live without it. I did when Mongolia reined." Ivan insisted, pushing it into Matthew's hands. "I know you will never hurt it, da."

Matthew looked at the disconnected, yet beating, heart, and then to Ivan. "Y-You won't die…?"

"нет. I will be perfectly fine. It is safe with Matvey…" Ivan assured.

Matthew looked up at Ivan with a little smile. "I'll take care of it…I promise…" He said.

Ivan grinned childishly. "Now Matvey… Lay that aside…" Matthew laid it on the bedside table, smiling a little. "We must continue, da~?" He said, leaning down to kiss Matthew firmly.

Matthew flailed for a few seconds before giving in. What kind of normal couple would have sex after one ripped out his heart…? Then again… What kind of man could rip out his own heart and LIVE?

Ivan smirked and ran his tongue along Matthew's jaw, bringing a moan from the boy's stomach. "I-Ivan…" He whispered, bringing his hands up to Ivan's bare chest.

Ivan smiled and unzipped Matthew's red hoodie, slipping him out of it and throwing it to the floor. Next was Matthew's plain white t-shirt.

Perfect. Ivan's eyes wandered along the boy's toned, but not built, chest. Pale and smooth all over, little pink nipples perked already from the chill of the room's air on his skin. He eyed the cute little blonde happy trail that stretched down Matthew's gorgeous abs.

Ivan crawled down dipping his tongue into Matthew's bellybutton, retching a few strained moans from the blonde. Satisfied, he drug his tongue down the little trail to Matthew's pants. He bit the button gently, skillfully slipping it through the hole and unzipping the zipper. Ivan pulled the blonde's pants down, with his underwear, slowly, enjoying the sight of every inch of flesh that was exposed.

He smirked. "So hard already, Matvey…" He whispered, giving the head of Matthew's risen member a little kiss. "You must want me badly, da?"

Matthew blushed down his neck. "I-I-Ivan!" He gasped out.

Ivan chuckled, holding the base as his tongue rubbed over the little slit.

Matthew gasped loudly, head falling back.

Ivan grinned before taking the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around it while his hand kneaded at Matthew's delicate scrotum. He bobbed his head once before releasing the hard flesh from his mouth. He kissed up and down the tender organ, reveling in the moans and pants Matthew gave. It felt so amazing… So amazing to make Matthew feel good. It felt better than anything that Ivan had done before.

Better than Yao.

Ivan took Matthew's hot shaft into his mouth once more, bobbing his head up and down half way each time. Ivan's pants were unbearably tight as he listened to Matthew's moans of delight. He reached between his own legs and unbuckled his belt, fumbling with the button in order to shove them half-way down his legs, offering freedom to his lengthy member.

"И-Иван! Я не могу больше ждать!" Matthew shouted, voice high with pleasure. ((I-Ivan! I cannot wait any longer!))

Ivan froze. "W-What?" He paused, crawling back on top of Matthew. "You speak Russian?"

Matthew blushed. He kissed Ivan gently. "A-A little… I started studying it when you and I started… Dating… I thought you'd like it…" He smiled a little.

Ivan kissed him roughly, closing his eyes.

Matthew gasped, and apparently Ivan decided at that moment to shove his tongue forward. Matthew could taste himself on Ivan's tongue… And he had to admit… It was kind of sexy. Ivan kissed strong, which was no surprise, his tongue dancing with and dominating Matthew's entire mouth. Matthew loved it.

He let out a small squeak when he felt something very unnaturally large brush the inside of his thigh. He broke the kiss to look down. Oh God. THAT was going to be put IN him? He gaped.

"Matvey… It is impolite to gawk…" Ivan chuckled. "I promise to be as gentle as I can…"

Gentle? How was it possible to be gentle with something so undeniably giant, is what Matthew wanted to ask. But he stayed silent as the Russian man leaned over the side of the bed to pick up something. Matthew quickly noticed the bottle of lube in his hand, along with what he'd assume to be a condom. They made condoms that big?

Matthew wanted to cry. He wouldn't be able to walk for a week!

Ivan kissed his lips lightly. "Matvey… Do you want me to wear it…?" He held up the condom. "I do not have anything… But it is your choice."

Matthew's lips trembled. "нет… Please don't wear it… I… I want to feel you…" He said after a short second of thought.

Ivan smiled and tossed it to the ground before taking off his gloves. "As you wish, my Matvey…" He said, ripping open the bottle of lube. He warmed it on his fingers before sliding the slick hand between Matthew's open legs. One went in easily. Matthew wiggled on the strange sensation, making the ashy-haired Russian smile softly.

A second was added, and Matthew's face soured a little. An unsatisfied breath left his lips. Ivan smiled wider. "It will be better in the end, Matvey… I promise…" He said soothingly. Ivan was amazing himself at how sweet he was acting… And worse yet, he MEANT it.

He began stretching and scissoring his fingers, bringing more uncomfortable moans from Matthew. Finally, a third was plunged inside the reddened pucker. Matthew arched his back with a pained moan. Ivan leaned down to kiss him gently, pumping his fingers in and out.

After nearly five minutes, Matthew was reacting how Ivan wanted him to.

"И-Иван…" He whimpered, eyes fluttering. "Иван… Пожалуйста... Я хочу еще..." Matthew pleaded rocking his hips. ((Ivan… Please… I want more…))

Ivan, for good measure, slid in his fourth finger, eliciting a small shout from the Canadian. He pumped the in and out, twisting them and wiggling them until Canada was writhing and begging for more once again.

"Matvey…" Ivan whispered, planting small kisses all over the blonde's shoulders, neck, and face. "Я собираюсь поставить его дюйм. Хорошо?" He asked as he pulled his fingers out, lubricating himself next. He got a small nod from Matthew, whose eyes were filled with stars at this point. ((I am going to put it in. Okay?))

Ivan lifted the boy's hips a little, large palms holding onto Matthew's creamy, shapely thighs as he aligned himself. He pushed in slowly, watching as Matthew's face rapidly changed expression from bliss to horrible pain. He stopped half-way in, feeling he'd impaled the virginal boy enough for the moment. He waited, nerves grading down to nothing.

He was about to get impatient when Matthew finally whispered for him to go on.

Ivan gratefully began, pulling out to push in once more, a little deeper this time. He started a slow rhythm, going deeper each time until he was fully hilted inside of the boy.

God, it was tight. Ivan could hardly contain himself from ripping the boy to shreds. He was tighter than anything Ivan had taken before. Tighter than Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia… Tighter than even his precious Yao, who never seemed to cross his mind anymore. It had gone from a simple game of seducing Matthew to actually… Falling for him.

Dear God. Ivan realized it. He was in love with Matthew. Love. Not lust like with everyone else, including Yao. Real love.

Matthew panted underneath Ivan, arching and reaching out to grab a fistful of silvery hair. "V-Vanya~" He whimpered, face a beautiful red color, shimmering with sweat. "V-Vanya… Please… F-Faster…!" He commanded.

Ivan obliged immediately.

He felt horrible. Ivan wanted to throw up but the happiness from pleasing Matthew would not allow it. God, he looked so beautiful, sprawled out on the sheets, hair cascading out on the bed, blue eyes shimmering as they gazed at Ivan.

He had to say it. Ivan opened his mouth but it appeared Matthew seemed to know what he was going to say, and beat him to it.

"Я люблю тебя!" Matthew cried out, voice up an octave. ((I love you!))

Ivan panted, holding Matthew's thighs hard enough to leave bruises. "Я… Я люблю тебя!" Ivan shouted at last. He felt his heart pounding on the bedside table. It felt euphoric! God, it felt so exhilarating!

Ivan leaned down to capture the Canadian's lips roughly, in a sloppy, yet loving, kiss.

He really did love Matthew… But one thing was standing in the way, and Ivan knew he couldn't avoid it forever…

* * *

Yao sighed as he got home from Ukraine's house. Where would Ivan be? Yao had flown to every suspected country and shaken them down but still came up with nothing. He decided to ask his leader, the wise Dragon, if he could see anything.

Yao bowed his head as he entered the temple of the Dragon, a humble look upon his face as he lit the incense as an offering. Soon the sculpted Dragon stirred, turning from stone to scale in seconds, Yao kneeling on his knees in its wake.

"Why do you summon me, Yao?" He said, voice deep and proud.

"I…" Yao bit his lip nervously. "I need to know… Where is Ivan Braginski…?"

The Dragon didn't look surprised in the least. If anything, he looked dismal. He finally spoke. "Your Ivan has fallen in love with another man… Consummation of their relationship has already taken place… Are you sure you wish to know?" He asked.

Yao felt a lump form in his throat. Ivan found another man that pleased him? Yao couldn't take this laying down… He had to at least try to fight for Ivan's love, no matter how fierce the enemy. "I wish to know… Please reveal to me where he is, Lord Dragon…"

"Very well…" The Dragon said, curling its tail. "He lies with a young blonde man with innocent eyes and a peaceful terrain. His name Is Matthew Williams. He is the essence of the country of Canada." Dragon said calmly. "But I warn you… You will hurt more than Ivan and Matthew by this confrontation… Someone dear to you will be hurt badly if you carry on."

"Thank you, Lord Dragon… I will gladly pay any consequences that are for my actions in doing this… I must talk to Ivan…"

"Very well, my child… Go to him…" The Dragon said, a frown adorning his muzzle as he turned, once again, into stone. He wished his dear son could just leave it be, lest the Land of the Rising Sun drown in the sea of lies that he'd been hidden from by his own brother and lover. But this was fate, and fate had a way with things.

Yao stood from his kneel, walking out of the temple. He smiled a little at Kiku and Heracles. "He is in Canada. Let's leave in the morning. Please get your rest, aru."


	9. The Hidden Lies

**A/N – I am so depressed for Matvey and Kiku in this chapter. Dx That is all I can say.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. When I get hardly any reviews I want to quit the story and I then delete it without finishing. It gives me the incentive to continue! So if you like it, just review! I'm not asking for you to review an essay to me, even saying something like "update soon," makes me feel better because then I know someone wants to see more!**

**Thank you and please enjoy this next installment of Don't Forget!**

* * *

Ivan woke before Matthew with an ominous feeling in his heartless chest. The organ still was beating softly on the bedside table. He quickly looked over at Matthew, a tender expression sneaking onto his features as he caught sight of him. He was so beautiful… Ivan smiled softly as he reached out to caress from the boy's temple to his chin. He was so, so beautiful… And he belonged to Ivan and Ivan only.

Matthew's eyes fluttered open half-way, gorgeous blue orbs peeking out to peer into Ivan's violet ones. A smile graced his lips. "I love you, Ivan…" He whispered weakly.

Ivan's heart raced. "I love you too, Matvey…" He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on Matthew's brow.

Matthew tried to get closer to Ivan, only managing to wiggle and gasp in pain.

"Matvey… Relax… You will be sore. You were a virgin… It was no easy night for you…" Ivan smiled a little, moving himself closer to hold Matthew, since it was clearly what Matthew wanted. "I am happy… To be the first one to have you…"

Matthew's cheeks tinted pink. "I-I'm happy too… To lose it to you… I was always scared that Francis would find out that I was a virgin and that he'd take it upon himself in the name of 'l'amour'…" Matthew gave Ivan a sincere look. He snaked a hand into Ivan's hair, toying with it gently.

Normally this action would annoy Ivan but it felt relaxing when Matthew did it. He eased into the touch, replying, "If anyone ever touches you other than me… I will hurt them…"

Matthew smiled. It may have been a threat but he knew what Ivan had meant by it. Ivan was being protective over him. It felt good… To be loved and protected. It was at this moment that Matthew was the happiest in his entire life.

Ivan smiled, firmly kissing Matthew's forehead before stepping out of bed. "I will get you some pain killers, da?" He asked, earning a small nod from Matthew. He nodded back, bending over to pick up his pants to slip them on. He didn't bother buttoning them of anything though. They hung low on his waist, the part of the material giving a glimpse of well kept silver pubic lining on his shapely abdomen.

Matthew shivered at the sight, enjoying every second he had to stare. Ivan had the model male body. Built, strong, sturdy… Matthew's eyes rolled down his firm pectoral muscles to his well-defined abs. God, Ivan had a full six-pack. Matthew hid under the blankets, face red.

"Matvey was just 'checking me out,' da?" This earned a small eep from the smaller man in the sheets. Ivan grinned. "Did you like what you saw?" Ivan saw Matthew's head nod under the covers. "I am glad…" He said with a smile before walking to the bedroom door, opening it slowly. "I will be back shortly, Matvey. Please rest…" He said happily before walking out, gently shutting the door behind him.

Ivan walked into the kitchen, a grin on his lips was he fished the pain killers out of a cabinet. He poured a glass of water and sat it on the counter. Maybe he should cook for Matthew too? Matthew would certainly be hungry, and Ivan didn't expect him to want to move much today.

Ivan smiled and began to put together a Russian soup called solyanka. He was not the best cook, but he could manage something he knew well. After all, he'd been forced to learn how to feed himself when Mongolia had reigned over him… But he didn't want to think about that right now. Right now, Ivan was thinking too much about Matthew. He didn't deserve someone to great… But Matthew wanted him. Him of all people! Ivan wanted to hug himself but he held himself back. He was not a girl and that act would be shameful.

When the soup was done, he served a bowl up and carried the pills, water, and food to Matthew.

"It is a little bit spicy… But you should eat something. I do not want Matvey to be too weak." He said, holding out the soup after Matthew had taken the pills.

Matthew smiled and took it graciously. "Thank you, Ivan…" He said, scooping a bite to his lips. He blinked in surprise. "I-Ivan…"

Ivan frowned. "Is it not good? I am sorry, I haven't cooked anything in many, many years…"

"No, no! It is the opposite! Ivan, it is very good!" Matthew said, smiling big. "I really like it!"

Ivan slowly smiled again. He sat on the side of the bed. "I will have to cook you a full Russian meal at some point…"

"What are they like?" Matthew asked, taking another bite.

Ivan thought for a moment. "A good Russian dinner has of five courses. An appetizer, a first course, a main course, a third course, and then dessert… But the third course is usually a drink of some sort so by western standards it is not really a course..." Ivan explained. "Solyanka, what you have there, is one of my favorites… And to that there are three different kinds. I made that one as meat solyanka. There is also fish and mushroom solyanka."

Matthew smiled. "It sounds like a nice dinner…"

Ivan nodded, a childish look passing his features. "I like it very much. Many of my countries foods come from my older sister, Ukraine. She used to cook all the time when I was a child nation."

Matthew raised his eyebrows a little. "I never really thought about that… What was your childhood like Ivan…?"

"Good. I lived well as a child. Ukraine took good care of me and my younger sister, Belarus. It was happy then. We lived near a sunflower field and I used to be allowed to play in them all day. I was happy. I am happy again though, with you, Matvey." He gestured over to his heart on the bedside table. "It beats for only you, Matvey…" Ivan said, leaning over to kiss Matthew's forehead.

Matthew giggled, face tinting pink. "I am happy too, Ivan."

Matthew looked out of the window, smiling to himself. He had learned that Ivan loved sunflowers a couple weeks ago. He'd already made plans to make a special section of his backyard a sunflower area. Maybe he'd add a pathway into it… So Ivan could walk around in the sunflowers.

A knock on the front door brought him back to reality. He blinked. "Ivan… Someone's at the door…" He said to Ivan, who was still leaning over him, preventing him from moving much at all. He seemed to be ignoring it.

"Da…? They can come back…" Ivan said with a smile.

There was another, more persistent, knock.

"What if it's my Prime Minister? I-I don't want to get in trouble…" Matthew said.

"But they've stopped knocking…" Ivan said, standing up.

There was a sudden crashing sound. The sound of a window breaking. Ivan watched Matthew's face turn quickly over to fear. There was some loud cussing… No, not cussing. Just irritated talking… In Chinese. Fuck.

Ivan turned, making a growling noise as he picked up the pipe which was poking through his overcoat on the floor. But before he could go greet the guests, a panting Chinese man was at the bedroom door, a Greek and a Japanese behind him. Shit.

"Ivan…" Yao breathed, taking in the sight. "I finally found you, aru…" He paused, looking his fiancé over. "You've slept with him!" He finally shouted, pointing accusingly at Matthew. "I-I slipped up once and this happens! You start fucking other men!" He shouted at the flinching Russian.

Ivan lifted the pipe a little. "Da, Matvey is my boyfriend. Why would I not _make love_ to him?"

"Y-Yao? Er, um, M-Mister China! W-What are you doing here? I-Ivan! What's g-going on?" Matthew stuttered, trying to lift the blankets to cover himself.

Yao shot Matthew a glare. "Shut up, aru! You homewrecker!"

"Yao!" Kiku shouted. "Do not yell at Canada-San! He did not know of Ivan's engagement to you! He is more a victim than you!"

Yao growled. "Stay out of this Kiku!"

"E-Engagement…?"

"It is nothing Matvey! It is in the past! I do not love Yao, he is crazy! Yao is obsessed with me!" Ivan shouted, trying to somehow cover his tracks. Ivan was afraid to lose Matthew. "We were together but he cheated on me! I left him!"

Yao gaped. "You did NOT! How about you tell him how often YOU cheated on me! You liar!" He shouted. "It was one time and a complete mistake! I was drunk and out of my right mind!"

Ivan snarled at him. "SHUT UP! You shut your FUCKING mouth! I will not allow you to fill my Matvey's head with such things!" He raised the pipe far above his head. "I'll kill you!"

Matthew screamed, covering his eyes as the pipe flew downwards.

But the sound of metal meeting metal clanged. Matthew looked up to see Kiku, arms shaking as he held off Ivan's pipe with his katana.

Kiku yelped as Ivan lifted the pipe again, smashing it once more into the blade. His arm gave way and Kiku narrowly avoided getting hit. He held his right arm, panting softly.

Ivan smirked.

"You did not tell him… Oh how scandalous, Yao. Da, you buried it well. You too, Heracles. Haha! You did not tell Kiku WHO you were fucking when I walked in!" Ivan began laughing hysterically.

Yao and Heracles' eyes widened. "No! Ivan, don't you dare, aru!"

"Kiku, I walked in to see YOUR HUSBAND on top of my fiancé!" Ivan shouted, grinning towards the Japanese man.

The air immediately got quiet.

Heracles was first to speak. He walked towards Kiku, touching his shoulder. "K-Kiku, we were too drunk to know, you know I would have never-"

"Shut up!"

Everyone froze.

"Just shut up!" Kiku began shaking as his sword clanged to the floor. "Shut up!" He covered his ears with both hands tightly. Two steady trails of tears fell from his eyes.

"K-Kiku!" Heracles tried to hug him but was only roughly shoved to the floor.

"Don't touch me! H-How could you touch me a-after d-doing s-su-such dishonoring things to my brother! H-How could y-you think you have the RIGHT!" Kiku let out a choked sob. "Y-You liar! You promised me tha-that you would never d-do this to me! I-It's why I l-let you de-defile me as a man! I-I thought you would honor your word!"

"Kiku! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Maybe I should go to SADIQ! He would never have done this to me! He treats me like a God!" Kiku screamed, hands balling into fists.

Heracles immediately went wide-eyed. "NO! Don't you ever let him touch you!" He grabbed onto Kiku's waist. "I will NEVER allow that! His dirty hands would forever ruin your beauty!"

"YOUR DIRTY HANDS RUINED ME, YOU BASTARD!" Kiku screeched, trying to wiggle out of Heracles' grasp, beating on anything he could reach on the Greek.

"Look at what you've done!" Yao shouted at Ivan. "Why do you do this? You get caught in a lie and you just HAVE to ruin everything else! You're the WORST!"

Ivan grinned demonically. "I will never let you take Matvey from me! I will ruin a billion lives! A trillion! As many lives as it takes! Matvey is mine!"

"YOU are mine!" Yao insisted, punching the wall.

Ivan laughed. "I am not yours! Matvey holds my heart, not you! Give up what you have never had!"

Matthew shook on the bed, holding his head tightly, tears cascading violently from his eyes. What had he done…? He'd given himself to some sort of cheating, lying jerk!

"Why is it okay for you to cheat but not me!" Yao shouted.

"I will let you know a secret! I didn't cheat ONCE after our engagement! YOU made the decision to end things, NOT me!" Ivan shouted back.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Ivan quickly turned to see Matthew, face wet from tears and red from anger. He dropped the pipe immediately, rushing over to him, worry on his face. "Matvey, are you hurt? Did something happen to you? I'm sorry for you having to see this argument Matvey, Yao won't let me go! He is crazed!"

"Get away from me y-you jerk!" Matthew jerked away from the Russian's hands. He stumbled out of bed to pull on his pants clumsily, legs weak from his long night with Ivan.

"Matvey! No! I left Yao! I am not with him!"

Yao shouted, "You only _fucked_ Canada to get back at me Ivan, admit it! I _pity_ him!"

"Matvey!" Ivan said, trying to grab Matthew's wrist.

Matthew grabbed for the nearest thing on the wall, which turned out to be his prized hockey stick, signed by all of his favorite hockey players. He swung it **hard** at Ivan.

It collided with Ivan's ribs, creating a loud crack from inside of his chest. Ivan only grunted, facial expression changing into pain, though not from the cracked rib. "M-Matvey… I'm sorry… I-I really love you!" Blood ran down his side.

"Get away!" Matthew swung it again, this time breaking the stick over Ivan's shoulder. "Monster!"

Ivan's eyes widened at the word. Monster. The only person he'd brought himself to love… Called him a monster. Ivan felt his empty chest ache. "M-Matvey…" He said weakly, eyes clouding over with salty tears. "Matvey, I love you… I really love you, Matvey."

Yao watched in horror as his fiancé professed love for another man over and over. Ivan… Had never told Yao that he loved him… Yao had assumed it was Ivan's aggressive nature that kept him from doing so… But Ivan was saying it so honestly to this Canadian.

Yao curled over, holding his head tightly in his hands. The Dragon was right… He looked over at Kiku, who was still struggling to escape Heracles… More than Ivan and Matthew were suffering. It was all because of his selfishness. If he'd only stayed away… No one would have had to hurt…

Yao stood up silently, leaving the room quickly. He couldn't take it.

Kiku finally escaped Heracles grasp, running away, past his brother, sobbing. Everything he'd ever had and trusted… Was a lie.

Matthew hiccupped on his tears as he smacked Ivan across the face. "You don't love me! You used me! I was just some nameless _fuck_ to get back at Yao! G-Get out of my house! Get out now! I-I'll send your things to you! Just get out!"

Ivan held his bleeding shoulder, eyes hurting as he stood and turned. He looked over his shoulder at Matthew before walking out, not even bothering to get the rest of his clothes from the floor. Even his precious scarf was left behind. His heartbeat slowed as it sat on the table. "You were not a nameless fuck, Matvey… I am probably the only one who really knows who you are…"

Matthew collapsed, sobbing loudly when he heard the front door shut. It had all happened so fast… It was hard to comprehend to do anything other than cry. So that's what he did…

He cried alone on the cold floor until he was found by a very loud and confused American, who was, to say the least, not happy with what Matthew told him.


	10. Invading The White House

**A/N – I am considering making a sequel to "Don't Forget." =3 I feel I can do more than I am planning for these last few chapters. Let me know your thoughts, darling reviewers!**

**I'm sorry for the wait, everyone, I've been having it rough lately. Not to mention FF being a douche lately. I've been trying to put this up for at least three weeks. Not kidding! D'x  
**

**I am introducing some of the States in America in this chapter! I personify them like how the Nations in Hetalia are personified. They are my own versions and takes on the States and if you don't like them, it's TOUGH. xD New York is one of the most accepting states so this is why he's obnoxious and punk/goth. Let's not be judgmental or argumentative. I'm only making him DIFFERENT than the others. (I'm of the Gothic lifestyle too, so LET'S NOT INSULT MISTER AUTHOR!) I'm also drawing all of the states out as they are in my mind. Let me know if you want to see them and I'll write the link spaced out in the next chapter, which hopefully will be up within the next two weeks if FF isn't stupid again.  
**

**I'm taking name suggestions for the other States! Here's the ones I have so far;**

**Virginia – Victoria Jones**

**West Virginia – Victor Jones**

**New York – Markus "Mark" Jones**

**New Jersey – Stella Jones**

**There is also some implied one-sided Americest.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. When I get hardly any reviews I want to quit the story and I then delete it without finishing. It gives me the incentive to continue! So if you like it, just review! I'm not asking for you to review an essay to me, even saying something like "update soon," makes me feel better because then I know someone wants to see more!**

* * *

All of the passersby stopped to look at the huge screens in the large bustling city. The newscaster's voice shook as he read the teleprompter.

"This just in… The United States of America has officially declared war on the Russian Federation. Details of this decision are horrendous. We have received confirmation that the Russian Federation had invaded the Canadian border, hostilely abusing citizens who were incarcerated and under their care. American soldiers have warded the Russian army away from their stronghold in Canada, but the brutalization of the sister country to the U.S. will not be tolerated. Declaration of war from other countries are pending currently, but it seems that both England and France has taken a negative stance towards the Russian Federation. We are going to have a live press conference at the White House tonight at five o' clock, where the President and even Mister America himself will explain some much needed answers."

Matthew sat, knees curled close to his chest as he watched the report. The fireplace set off the only other light in the room, the flickering orange hue making Matthew look even more ghostly than usual. What a load of shit. Russia hadn't done any invading, politically speaking. But personally… Matthew just couldn't tell his brother that he couldn't do this. He kind of… Wanted Ivan to suffer…

"Don't worry, Martha, I'll protect you from that beast! The hero would never let you suffer!" Alfred beamed at Matthew.

Matthew sighed. He'd temporarily given up correcting Alfred about his name, only because after five minutes Alfred would forget again. "Alfred… You don't need to do all this…" He said, referring to the guards standing on either side of Matthew. "Russia won't bother coming directly to me to attack…"

"Mark…" Alfred's features softened as he leaned down to touch his brother's cheek. "Mark, he touched you… If he hurt you like that once, he'll do it again. I know Russia. He's a sadistic communist rapist pig… And I'm sorry you got caught up in his business… He should have never brought you into this." He paused, smiling a little. "But your big bro will protect you, okay? No matter what, I'll protect you."

Matthew looked away, feeling tears beginning to well up again. "A-Al… Don't go all sentimental on me right now… Please…" He sniffled and reached out to grab Kumajirou, pulling the bear into a close hug.

Alfred sighed and stood tall, turning abruptly. "I'm sorry, Mattie. I didn't mean to upset you. It just pisses me off… What he did…" He strode towards the door. "You just stay here, I have to go rally my troops. We're shipping out tonight. Don't worry, Mattie, I'll get him for you."

And with that, the American left the darkened room.

Matthew blinked in surprise. Had Alfred just used his real name…? A nickname, but regardless… Twice in a row Alfred had called him by his name. Maybe it was just a lucky coincidence… But it made Matthew just a little happier.

He sat up, looking at the two guards by him. One was a girl, one was a boy, but they looked very similar, as if they could be twins. Matthew stood up slowly, holding Kumajirou to his chest. "Are you two siblings…?" He asked, trying to ease the uncomfortable silence. It just made him feel worse to be in silence.

The girl spoke. "Yes. Twins, actually, Mister Canada." She smiled a little. "My name Virginia, and my brother is West Virginia. You can call him West though, he's used to it."

Matthew smiled a little. "I didn't know he had the States protecting me. What are your human names, if I may ask?"

This time the brother spoke. "My human name is Victor Jones, and her's is Victoria Jones." He held his hard expression. "Your human name is Matthew Williams, correct?"

Matthew nodded a little. "It is, but Alfred never remembers…"

West Virginia blinked. "But Mister America is always talking about you. His younger brother Matthew. If I didn't know better I'd say he was-"

Virginia smacked a hand over her brother's face, halting his speech. "He blabbers, I apologize. He's younger than I am and he's kind of naïve. He was just going to say that he thinks Alfred calls you the wrong name all the time just to get your goat."

Matthew frowned. "Get my what?"

"To annoy you, I mean." Virginia laughed. "Because around us he always says the right name."

Matthew sat Kumajirou down, frowning. "…That jerk." Matthew finally muttered. "He was teasing me all this time…" Matthew sat on his knees by the fireplace. "Making fun of me because no one remembers me…" He sniffled, taking a fire poker and turning some of the logs.

Virginia blinked. "No! It's really not like that… He's your brother, you know how brothers are. They want to annoy you and get under your skin." She knelt beside him and patted his back. "Mister America loves you, really… Trust me, okay? The States are a part of him, you know that, so we know certain things about Mister America…"

Matthew smiled a little at her, wiping his wet eyes. "Thank you, Victoria…"

Virginia and West Virginia felt their hearts race at the sight. Virginia smiled warmly. 'I see why Mister America loves him so much…' She thought, leaning close to hug the Nation, soothing him.

'He is truly beautiful…' West Virginia thought, lips twitching into a small smile.

"Hey you guys!" A loud voice said from the door. The Virginian twins cringed while Matthew jumped in surprise. "Mister DC said you could switch for me and Jersey!" A young-looking brunette stepped into the room, clad in black and blue plaid. He had piercings on his ears and lower lip, and eyeliner under his eyes. His hair was in a wild, teased style with a few bright blue strips mixed in.

"Ah… Mister New York…" West Virginia said quietly.

"Oh please! Call me Mark, Vic! We're all States here! We're all equal!" New York beamed, stomping in obnoxiously in his platformed tuk brand creeper shoes. "All the same, right Vicky?"

Virginia's eye twitched. "It's Victoria… Not Vicky… And why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

New York laughed loud. "That thing? Nawh! It looks too go-with-the-flow! I like standing out."

Virginia pinched her temples. "Well that is very evident… But… It's mandatory…" Finally she heaved a sigh. "Sorry Mister Canada, we've been relieved. I hope to serve you again." She said with a small salute before turning and walking out. West Virginia saluted like his sister and walked out calmly.

A young girl stepped in, blonde hair in a high ponytail. "Hey there Mister Canada, I'm New Jersey." She said, Jersey accent thick. "But you can call me Stella." New Jersey smiled, sitting on the couch. Hey bronzed skin made a sharp contrast to her blue eyes, Matthew noticed.

"And I'm Markus, also known as the BIG APPLE, the state of the 'city that never sleeps'! Call me Mark, kay, Mattie-Boy?" New York beamed.

Matthew sighed. He could see where Alfred got most of his energy. New York was… Something else. He lay by the fire and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. Markus was almost more exhausting that Alfred. Almost.

* * *

Ivan glared hard at the rifle in his hands, a terrifying black aura rolling off of his body He felt naked without his scarf and his chest was aching terribly. He hadn't slept for the past week, the dark rings under his eyes making him look all the more threatening. Already, he'd sent four soldiers into the intensive care unit for just looking annoying. He was in such a foul mood that not even Belarus seemed to make an appearance.

"M-Mister R-R-Russia…?" A soldier approached him. "We're ready to fly you over to Lithuanian airports so you can infiltrate the US secretly."

"Da… Good…" He muttered, standing menacingly over the young man. "Now you can get…" He reached into his jacket and grabbed his new water pipe. In a flash he swung it at the young soldier, who narrowly jumped back in time to escape unscathed. The man ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Ivan grunted in aggravation, putting his pipe away. They were getting quicker at retreating from him.

The silvery-haired Russian stormed onto the private jet, chanting kolkols the whole way.

"Man…" One soldier whispered to another. "I worry for whoever Mister Russia is angry with… He looks really serious… I've never seen him so upset…"

* * *

Matthew yawned when he awoke, still on the floor of Alfred's sitting room in front of the fireplace, which by this time was smoldering out. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and groaning quietly. He looked around to see New Jersey asleep in one of the chairs and New York conked out two feet in front of the television. Cartoons on the screen were really the only thing illuminating the room.

Matthew didn't want to wake Jersey, since she looked so peaceful as she slept, and God forbid he wake up the walking megaphone known as New York. Matthew really didn't think that he could stand a migraine on top of everything at the moment.

So instead of waking his guards up, Matthew left the room alone. What would the danger be? He was inside Alfred's fortress, a house so big that Matthew was sure anyone could get lost in if they hadn't studied the lay out. Fortunately, Matthew had seen it on one visit in Alfred's office. He remembered enough about the first story to navigate around.

It was relaxing, to wander around the halls aimlessly. Matthew had nothing to do with his brother pulling all of the strings currently, so what did he really have to lose? He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more peaceful.

That was when he heard it. The heavy steps of military boots behind him. At first he thought it was Alfred but then he realized something… They were hushed, as if someone was deliberately trying to walk quiet. Alfred didn't walk quietly. Why would he need to in his own home? It hit the Canadian, and it hit him hard just as a large hand clamped over his mouth and the opposite arm wrapped around him. Matthew tried to scream but he fell faint as an odd scent filled his nose. Chloroform?

Matthew groaned as his vision blurred and his legs gave out, making him lean back into the perpetrator. "Ivan…" He whimpered before falling silent.

The dark-haired assailant lifted the shorter male off of his feet, holding him in a cradling position. "Matvey…" Ivan said, the hair of the black wig he wore falling in his face. Of course he couldn't come looking like himself. The Russian male had swallowed his pride and put on the clothes of an American military officer, hiding his silver hair under a black wig, and putting blue contacts in his eyes to hide his violet ones. With a falsified ID he had easily gotten inside. He was determined. Matthew was his, whether he had to force him to be or not. Ivan had never tasted loved before… And he couldn't bear to part with it. Not even if that love began to hate him.

Ivan began to carry Matthew back towards where he came from, walking lightly, as if on eggshells. He didn't want anyone to notice him slipping out with Matthew. Getting in was easy… But getting out would be a harder task.

Nevertheless, Ivan was prepared. He would take Matthew back come hell or high waters.


End file.
